


kiss with a fist

by milatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, all of these are mentioned extremely briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milatte/pseuds/milatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates the way Eren Jaeger tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> wow i am a piece of shit  
> this is just kind of to warm up anyways  
> beat some pesky writer's block
> 
> please enjoy

Jean hates the way Eren Jaeger tastes.

Hates the acrid, sour taste on his tongue after Eren passes him the joint, and their fingers collide for the briefest of moments.

Hates the bitter, savoury burn on his lips after Eren pulls away, lips scarlet and wet with saliva, and intertwines his hand with Jean's.

Hates the coppery, sharp drip down the back of his throat, after his blood has mingled with spit and pooled on the edge of his mouth.

But maybe, he doesn't hate the way Eren tastes.  
He's used to it now, maybe he's just sick of it.

Maybe he hates the way that, at night, when his eyes are shut and millions of stars cluster behind closed eyelids, he can still taste the faintest hints of himself at the back of Eren's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> mm okay  
> sorry it was so short
> 
> feel free to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> .. title shamelessly stolen from florence & the machine


End file.
